Name That Baby
Bob and Amy have something called the baby name contest and have everyone think of baby names for pregnant Amy to choose for the new baby. Episode Summary Opening-Amy and Bob are looking for baby names. Plot A-Teddy is studying for an exam to get into a good college and needs peace and quiet. She tries her room but Gabe is yelling for Amy outside. So Teddy goes up in the living room but Amy is breathing heavily for her yoga. Then Teddy tries the kitchen but Bob makes noise by preparing food. Teddy tries Ivy's house but fell asleep. When she woke up at 1 a.m. Mary-Lou comes down and sleep-plays the organ. Teddy tries her car but fell asleep again and got towed. Finally she studied in a quiet tow truck office and her exam resulted in an A. It does not show her at the office, but she explains that she studied there in the ending video diary. Plot B-PJ can't graduate because he missed the Do-Si-Do unit in Gym. (Square dancing.) So, he asks the gym teacher if it's still possible for him to graduate. In order to be a grad, he has to learn how to square dance by the next day. He tries with Emmett but fails. However on his graduation day Bob helped him by doing the Do-Si-Do and passed. Then Bob said he'll be back for Teddy because she can't do it either. (Bob thinks.) Plot C-Amy and Bob tell Charlie that they will have a lot of time with the new baby but they will always love Charlie the same. Then Gabe tells Charlie that she's now a middle child but Amy overheard thinking that they forgot Gabe. Then Bob and Amy spend time with him. After that Gabe apologized to Charlie but he faked it. Then Amy and Bob figured out that Gabe likes it being a middle child and decided to forget about him now and then. Baby Name- 'At the end, Amy does not reveal the winner of the baby name contest. The name is revealed in the episode Special Delivery. End Credits Baby Gabe, Teddy and PJ are talking about the toilet and how they overheard that Bob and Amy are going to teach them how to use it. Then they cry for their diapers to be changed. Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie Charlie's Lines Memorable Quotes Bob: How bout you Charlie? Wanna pick some names? Charlie: Candy! Teddy: That's cute! And for a boy? Amy:( writes it down) Charlie: Hotdog! Amy:Hot dog? Ok....Hotdog Duncan! We have a winner! Gabe: If it's a boy, Toby, if it's a girl, I don't care... Amy: Hey honey, how was school? Teddy: Not now Bob: Teddy? You ok? Teddy: I dont have time for all these questions, i have a huge history final tomorrow. Amy: Ok, take it easy Teddy: Easy? It's worth half of my grade. Plus it's second semester, junior year so these are the most important grades for college. If I dont get into a good college i wont have a good carreer, or a nice family, or a happy life! Everything's on the line here people! Bob: Wow, I hope Hot Dog doesnt get this stressed out! Background Information * * Second episode to air on a Friday, next to "Teddy's Bear". It aired on a Friday at 7:30 to serve as a lead-in to the new DCOM, Let it Shine * Teddy gives a hint that the new baby might be a boy. * Emmett finally re-appears after a long disappearance from to Super Adventure Land. Production Information Errors This episode was set to air on June 3, 2012. Disney Channel had a detour because of broadcasting, and this episode will now air on the date of June 15, 2012. Continuity Allusions Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Guest Stars *Micah Williams as Emmett References http://search.twistmagazine.com/for/Lab%20Rats